T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.
T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. are three MOAB-class bloon brothers who all specialise in different things and can to a combination attack together. 'T.O.M. (Tough Ornery Monstosity)' T.O.M. specializes in toughness. Sure, he's not very fast and he doesn't do a lot of damage but he takes a massive beating. He has 10000 HP and releases 20 Unstoppable Leads when popped. His only attack is Titanium Cannon, which shoots a cannon ball that deals 5 damage + 10% of the tower's maximum health. Will prioritise towers with a lot of health. T.O.M. moves as fast as a permafrosted, glued and sabotaged Lead bloon. (basically, REALLY slow.) T.O.M. looks like a green coloured M.O.A.B with an image of a suit of armour in the middle. 'F.R.E.D. (Fast Red Enormous Deathbloon)' F.R.E.D. is really fast! He zooms around at the speed of light (well, in bloon terms) and will rush as fast as he can to the finish! He is rather fragile though, and doesn't hit very hard. He has 1000 HP and releases 20 Speedy Purples when popped. His only attack is Speed Barrage, which shoots projectiles to every tower placed, dealing 2 damage to every tower! F.R.E.D. moves as fast as a Pink Bloon. F.R.E.D. looks like a red coloured M.O.A.B with an image of winged boots in the middle. 'H.A.R.R.Y. (Heavily Armed Representor of the Rebelling Youth)' H.A.R.R.Y really packs a punch. He once accidentally hit F.R.E.D., and well, all I can say is that that's why F.R.E.D only has 1000 HP. Fortunately for the monkeys, H.A.R.R.Y. isn't that tough. Nor is he very speedy. =D. H.A.R.R.Y. has 5000 HP and releases 20 Assassin Rainbows when popped. His only attack is Tower Assassin, which deals 50 damage to 2 towers. H.A.R.R.Y. moves as fast as a Blue bloon. H.A.R.R.Y.looks like a blue coloured M.O.A.B with an image of an iron fist in the middle. T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. appear on Round 95. 'Titanium Barrage of Assassins' T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.'s combination attack is... Titanium Barrage of Assassins. This attack will deal a whopping 10 damage to every tower on screen PLUS 10% of their maximum health. This can not be blocked by level 1 shields. They can only be blocked by level 2 shields if the total damage (10 + 10% of the tower's maximum health) is less than 30. Their combination attacked can only be used when all three of them are alive, so if you can kill one of them before they use this attack they won't be able to use it anymore. 'Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.' Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. appear on round 140. They've done some beefing up and now are even stronger! *T.O.M. now has an Unstoppable status, moves as fast as a regular lead and his titanium cannon attack does 10 damage + 20% of the tower's maximum HP! It still targets towers with a lot of HP. Extreme T.O.M. is shiny, his image of the suit of armour is bigger and there is a shield leaning on the armour. There is a faint green aura around him. *F.R.E.D now has a Speedy status, has 1500 HP and his Speed Barrage does 5HP damage to all towers! Extreme F.R.E.D. is now on fire, leaves a trail of dust behind and his image of winged boots also has a trail of dust behing them. *H.A.R.R.Y. now has an Assassin status, has 7500 HP and deals 75 damage to 3 towers! Still moves as fast as a green bloon. H.A.R.R.Y. has electricity running around him and his image of an iron fist now has spikes. *Titanium Barrage of Assassins will now do 20 damage + 20% of all towers' Maximum HP!!! 'Trivia' *T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y. each have a 10% chance to drop Harmonic Essence, which is used to craft Mysterious Ingredient 3. *The BGM for this battle is Electro Fantasy HD (when it hits 1:11, loop back to 0:14 because the last part of the song doesn't really suit) *An easy way to deal with Extreme H.A.R.R.Y is to buy a Signal Flare Mortar Tower and hit him with it, then sell the Mortar Tower. *Extreme T.O.M.'s attack is potentially the strongest of them all. If the OMEGACHI was somehow hit by Extreme T.O.M.'s attack, it would take 210 damage. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Groups of Blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Conception Gallery